


from slime to sublime

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Comedy, Crack, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ghostbusters References, Humor, Sentient Slime, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: So Peter and Darcy find themselves stranded in a strange swamp, where sentient slimes are totally a thing.And one of the smaller ones takes a liking to Peter.And it's super cute.Until it isn't.Day 21 of my Halloween Prompts:  Slime.





	from slime to sublime

**Author's Note:**

> October 21: Slime.

Darcy pressed her hand up over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing.  “I don’t see what the big problem is, though?” she mumbled through closed fingers. 

Peter shot her an exasperated look.  He waved his hand over the front of him.  “It’s  _ slime _ .”  

“It’s cute…”  She tilted her head at the green blob of sentient slime on his left leg.  

“It’s  _ not _ cute.  It’s a ball of gelatinous mess and it won’t get off of me.”  

“Hey now… its parents or whatever were DEFINITELY of the unfriendly slime variety.  This one’s just a little guy.  It’s scared.  And now you’re its mommy.”  

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him.  The slime slithered up his leg a little more.  “I’m not a mommy.”  

“Tell that to your lil’ slime baby. I’ve been around enough ducks to know an imprint when I see one.”  

He sighed and took a step forward.  “It’s leaving a slime trail wherever it moves.  I can’t run around with this stuck to me.”  

“Why not?  Are you worried your slime baby will fall off and get hurt?”  

Grimacing, he shook his head.  “What?  NO.  I just… we can’t sit here in this swamp of whatever…”  

“Swamp of Sorrows.”  

“We can’t sit here in the Swamp of Sorrows, there are bigger and worse things out there and we  _ need _ to go... so I’m sorry, little slime dude, but you have to go too…” He reached down, pushing the slime down his leg.  In response, the slime split and slithered around and up onto his arm, rejoining in a little blob on Peter’s shoulder.  It was sitting there, rather primly, if Darcy had to call it anything.  

Prim and smug that it was still there.  

“I’m naming him Slimer…” Darcy said thoughtfully.  “You know, like from--”  

“From Ghostbusters.  Yeah.  Cute.”  

She grinned and reached for Peter’s hand.  “Come on, let’s get going.  We have to reach the edge of the swamp by sundown or we’ll miss meeting up with everyone.”  

“How are you so chill about this?” Peter asked.  “We are literally stuck in a swamp. On an actual D&D campaign.  Except real. And we have no idea how to get out.”  

“To be fair, the Swamp of Sorrows is a zone in the popular Blizzard Game, World of Warcraft, but I will let that slide, given that you are from the past and all… and some would definitely say that Blizzard borrowed heavily from Dungeons & Dragons.”  

Peter shot her another look, all raised eyebrows.  He was pretty much the cutest thing in this swamp.  

Except maybe for Slimer.  

She leaned up to kiss him, and the slime reared back and hissed at her.  

Okay, so Slimer was becoming less cute the longer it stuck around.

She sniffed. “Listen up, Slimer, my blob.  You are gonna have to take a chill pill.  Just because you’re squatting on my boyfriend’s shoulder doesn’t mean you own him.”  

The slime hissed once more.  

“Yeah…” she said with a nod.  “That thing’s going to  _ have  _ to go.”  

Peter chuckled and reached for her, sliding his arm around her waist.  “Aww, he was just starting to grow on me too…”  

They found a road. One that was overtaken by swamp sludge more often than not, but at least it was a road.  

“So what do you think?  Which way?”  Darcy asked, looking both ways.  

Peter shrugged.  “No idea…”  

The slime slid across his back to the opposite shoulder, the one nearest to Darcy.  It hissed at her in passing, but slithered down Peter’s body to stop on his foot.  It squeaked a little and hopped off, sliding up the road going east.  

“Huh…” Darcy said, watching the tiny slime slither across the ground.  “Guess we should follow him?”  

“Follow him where?  Back to slime-city?”  Peter took her hand and started off in the other direction, to the west.  

And then the slime freaking SHRIEKED as loud as it could and that’s how Darcy and Peter found themselves following a slime up the road to the east.  

“Are we its captives?” Darcy asked, mumbling so it couldn’t hear. Not that it could understand her or anything, but she wasn’t taking any chances.  

“No idea…” Peter replied.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love if you liked? <3 
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. <3


End file.
